Then the Rest Was History
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Jack and Kenya Dawson tell their kids the story of their post-Titanic relationship after Juliette finds a certain drawing dating back to 1912. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Here's another Dawson family one-shot I had in mind earlier... It's basically a cute short story where the kids wonder how Jack and Kenya met, and how they came about. This will be just pure fluff with a bit of smut! :D Enjoy it, y'all! **

**I DO NOT OWN _TITANIC. _KENYA ROBINSON WILL ALWAYS BE MY OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Then the Rest Was History<strong>

While in her parents' bedroom, 21-year-old Juliette Dawson was helping her mother Kenya and younger sister, 19-year old Nicole, with house cleaning as she stumbled across what seemed to be a charcoal drawing dated _Sept. 12, 1912. _The nude woman in the drawing looked an awful lot like her mother and since the patriarch of the household, Jack Dawson, loved to draw, Juliette was positive that he did the charcoal sketch.

Tucking the nearly decrepit paper under her arm to hide it from her mother and sister, Juliette went downstairs to the living room where Jack was with Jackson and Julian in his arms on the couch. He had just finished feeding them and decided to just relax for a while.

Juliette's chocolate brown eyes darted at her father, a bit of a puzzled and questioning look on her face as she walked over to him with the drawing in tow. "Pops... I found this in you guys' room," she said, showing Jack the nude sketch. "Did you do this back in 1912?"

Nostalgic thoughts flooded through Jack's mind and a grin had spread across his aging face. The drawing reminded him of the amazing sex he and Kenya had just about an hour later in a storage warehouse after running away from her father. That was also the night that Juliette had been concieved.

"Um... Yes I did, baby girl," Jack smiled. "As a matter of fact, it had a lot to do with why you're here today."

Juliette was still a bit confused. "What do you mean, pops?" she asked, furrowing a brow.

A few seconds after asking that question, Kenya and Nicole came down the stairs and so did little Angelica. Overhearing their conversation while in the kitchen adjacent to the living room, Kenya decided to chime in and explain the post-Titanic love story about her and Jack.

"Where the hell did ya find that, Jules?" Kenya asked shockingly. Her daughter sure was quite the detective... She wondered how she even took notice of the drawing in the first place. It was almost as old as she was.

"In your bedroom while Nicole and I were helpin' you clean," Juliette explain, smiling innocently at her mother. "To be honest, you looked good in that drawing, momma! Okay, that came out wrong..." she mused, thinking that she might've phrased that weirdly.

"You're forgiven, baby," Kenya mused, smiling at her oldest daughter. "I think it's about time y'all know how your father and I got together."

"Agreed! I'm achin' to know this story!" Nicole said excitedly as she sat next to her father on the couch, Angelica following her and sitting in his lap. The two brothers were now in Kenya's arms.

"Well, it all started when I docked from the Titanic with my friends in New York City back in 1912," Jack explained. "Then the next morning or so while we stayed at an inn, I see that this beautiful coloured girl wanted to take my order for breakfast at the diner. She was completely perfect." he kissed Kenya on the cheek, having her rest her head on his shoulder. He felt truly lucky after all these years of fighting to be with the woman he loved and cherished. Regardless of colour.

"And myself, despite what my pops used to think, I thought he was gorgeous... 'Dem beautifully coloured eyes really did wonders for me," Kenya said dreamily, looking at Jack with a lovestruck grin.

"Yeah, her father used to be a pain in the ass," Jack said jokingly as he looked at his wife, hoping that he wasn't trying to be mean, which he wasn't. "But he accepted me eventually. Sometime after I proposed to your mother."

"How did you propose to her, pops?" Nicole asked excitedly, a big smile spreading across her beautiful caramel face and her chocolate brown eyes growing large with excitement.

"When your mother was pregnant with Juliette, we went to a restaurant in Venice, Italy during our European travels. While we were eating dinner, I told her how much I loved her and how I can be anything and do anything, just as long as she's right next to me," Jack told the kids, smiling about that nostalgic night of Christmas Day 1912. "Then, I gave her the ring that belonged to my mother and asked her to be my wife."

Kenya showed off the silver ring on her left ring finger that she's been wearing for the past 20 years, it sparkling in the living room light. Everytime she looked at it, she fell in love with Jack all over again. She was his beautiful and spunky ebony queen.

"Okay, this is all very cute, but what the hell do I have to do with that damn drawing?" Juliette asked impatiently. She was sure that her parents weren't rambling on about their love story for nothing.

"I was just gettin' to that!" Kenya smiled mischieviously, then winking at Jack. "That drawing was made the night you were concieved, Jules."

"WHAT?!" Juliette replied, shocked. Her voice was so loud that it set Julian off and he started to cry. Kenya quickly picked him up and put him to sleep upstairs so he could calm down, then came back down in minutes.

"She's right, baby girl! After I drew your mother like 'one of my French girls,' her father caught us intimately on her bed and we ran away across New York City and hid in a storage warehouse... Which was how your mother lost her virginity to me and how you were concieved," Jack said blunty, trying his hardest not to crack up at how disgusted his daughter was.

Juliette's caramel-skinned face turned into a confused and creeped out look, as if she had been scarred for life. "I-I was concieved in a storage warehouse? God, I can't believe what I'm hearing!" she said, covering her face in embarrassment and running up the stairs to her bedroom. Angelica decided to follow her. She looked up to her oldest sister a lot.

For some odd reason, Nicole wanted to know how she came about. She scooched closer to her father on the couch as little Jackson crawled out and ran to Kenya, who was now in the kitchen. "Sooo... How did you and momma have me?" she asked, smirking.

"I have no idea why you want to know, but I guess I could tell you," Jack chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his daughter. "Okay, so it was my 22nd birthday, and I end up seein' your mother in the sexiest nightgown I've ever seen on her! After freshening up for the night 'cause I just came home from work, we did it."

"Really? That's it?" Nicole asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You're quite the unusual one, aren't ya?" Jack retorted jokingly, ruffling his biracial daughter's light brown curls playfully. "Now head upstairs and get ready for dinner."

"Yes, sir!" Nicole smiled, kissing her father on the forehead and then heading upstairs.

Kenya joined Jack in the living room with Jackson in her arms, grinning mischieviously at him. She could never get enough of his adorable vanilla face and those gorgeous seafoam eyes. He was like the human form of heaven for her.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked, softly chuckling at her cuteness.

"Mmm... You sure can, honey," Kenya purred, running a hand through her husband's sandy blond hair. After twenty years, it was still soft as silk.

"You're one sexy little thing, ya know that? And you gave me five beautiful children," Jack smiled, kissing Kenya passionately.

"Aren't ya thankful for that?" she asked him quizically.

"Most definitely." he said in a whisper.


End file.
